


Christmas Presence

by silver_chipmunk



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 15:33:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6014266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_chipmunk/pseuds/silver_chipmunk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hutch's father has difficulty accepting Hutch's relationship with Starsky, but his mother is more open.  Some angst, some smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Presence

Christmas Presence

 

 

 

"I'll get it!" Starsky called when the phone rang one evening in early December of 1980.  He picked it up.  "Hello?"

 

"Oh, David, dear?  Is Ken there?"  The gentle voice of Caroline Hutchinson, Hutch's mother, came through the line.

 

"Oh, hi, Mrs. H.  Hutch is in the kitchen.  I'll get him." 

 

"Thank you, dear, but can you stay on the line too?  This concerns both of you."  There was a note of worry in her tone.

 

Starsky shrugged.  "Yeah, sure, we have an extension.  Hey, Hutch!" he called over his shoulder.  "It's your ma on the line.  She wants ta' talk to both of us, so can you pick it up in the bedroom?"

 

"Got it."  There was a click as Hutch picked up the bedroom phone.  "Hi Mom, what's up?  Everything OK?"

 

"Well, no, dear."  Mrs. Hutchinson sounded distressed.  "I'm afraid we have a problem with Christmas.  Your sister isn't going to be able to have us all over like we had planned."

 

A knot of concern tingled in Starsky's gut.  Their plan for a Christmas visit to Duluth had involved staying in a hotel, and having the holiday hosted by Hutch's younger sister and her husband, and avoiding too much interaction with his father.  Personally, he didn't care, but Hutch had been looking forward to it.

 

"What's the matter?"  Hutch asked, concern in his voice. 

 

"I'm afraid it's her mother-in-law.  Poor Mrs. Freiberg was just diagnosed with cancer.  It's very bad, they don't think she'll live for more than a few months, so of course they're going down to Florida to see them for Christmas."

 

"Well, of course..." Hutch started.

 

His mother cut him off.  "But you see, dear, that's the problem.  I was so hoping your father would finally see reason.  He was willing to go to their house and see you and David there. But now we can't do that. And he still absolutely refuses to have David in our house.  I'm so sorry dear, I've tried everything I can, and he just flat-out says no."

 

There was a moment's silence as that pronouncement sank in. 

 

“I’d say ‘come over anyway’,” Mrs. Hutchinson went on unhappily, “but you know what he’s like when he starts drinking, and I really wouldn’t put it past him to do something like call the police to have the two of you removed.” 

 

Starsky felt his heart sink inside him.  He knew how much this trip home had meant to his partner, to see his family, and have them get to know Starsky.  They had only met once, briefly, the previous year, at a cousin’s wedding.  Hutch had never gotten along very well with his father, and learning the truth about his relationship with Starsky had only made things worse.  However, his mother had been cautiously accepting, and Hutch had hoped his father might come around, too, given the opportunity.  

 

There seemed only one thing for Starsky to do.  “That’s OK, Mrs. H.  I don’t have to come for Christmas.  I’m Jewish; it’s just another day for me.  Hutch, you go, and see your ma and pop.”

 

“No.  That’s not acceptable,” Hutch said flatly.

 

“I'm sorry to say, it would be acceptable to your father, Ken.  He says he doesn’t mind having you in the house; it’s just David he doesn’t want.  But I quite understand how you feel.”

 

“Hutch, it’s OK.  You go and have fun.  See your folks.  I’ll be here when you get back.”  At least it would give Hutch a chance to see them.

 

“No.  It’s absolutely out of the question.” Hutch was emphatic. “I’m sorry, Mom, we’ll have to figure out a visit another time.” 

 

“Well, dear,” Mrs. Hutchinson said tentatively,   “There is an alternative, if you boys are both agreeable.”

 

"What's that?" Hutch asked dubiously.

 

"I know it's an imposition, but I could come there for Christmas.  Not stay with you if you don't want me to, but take a motel room."

 

"Hey, that's a great idea!" Starsky said in relief.  He hadn't been all that enthused about seeing the elder Hutchinson anyway, but Mrs. Hutchinson seemed nice enough.  It wasn't perfect, but it was a way out of the problem.

"But what about Dad?" Hutch asked.  "That would mean you wouldn't be with him for Christmas."

 

"Ken, I am so angry at that man right now that I just don't care.  Let him stay alone for the holidays.  Maybe it'll teach him a lesson," Mrs. Hutchinson said emphatically.

 

“Are you sure you mean that?” Hutch sounded surprised.

 

“Absolutely!” she said firmly.  “I’ve had too many occasions spoiled by his stubbornness, and I certainly don't want this one to be.  The first chance I've had to see my son for the holidays in years, and he has to make a fuss about something so silly as who you're living with.”  Starsky had to admire her delicate euphemism of “living with”.  She, like his own mother, managed to dance around the implications of their relationship, knowing quite well what it was, but still avoiding mention of the nitty-gritty.

 

"Well, we'd love to have you, then, Mom," Hutch said.  "But don't worry about a motel.  You can stay here with us.  We have a spare room."

 

"No, no, dear, I couldn't put you out like that.  I’m certain I can find a nice room somewhere nearby."

 

"You don’t need to do that.  Honest, Mrs. H., we'd love to have you," Starsky put in.  "We had my ma stay here for a week in the summer; it's only fair to have you too."

 

“If you're sure.”  She sounded doubtful, but there was relief in her voice.   “It will be nice not to be alone."  Starsky thought she hadn't been looking forward to a motel.

 

“Absolutely sure,” Hutch assured her.

 

“Well, all right then,” she chirped cheerfully. 

 

They talked for a while longer, making arrangements for her to get a flight for the day before Christmas Eve.  "At least there's still time for us to get refunds on our tickets out," Hutch added.

 

After they hung up, Starsky closed up the apartment and went to joint Hutch in the bedroom.  Hutch was sitting on the bed.  Starsky sat beside him.  Time to cheer him up before he spent the night brooding.

 

"I'm sorry about your sister's mother-in-law," he said.  Not that he thought that was what the main problem was, but it seemed the place to start.

 

"Huh? Oh yeah."  Hutch looked startled.  "I only met her once, though, at their wedding, but it'll be hard on them I guess.  I know my sister likes her."

 

"So, if it's not that, what are you looking all down in the mouth about, then?  You're not angry that I suggested your ma stay here for awhile, are you?" 

 

“No, it’ll be nice seeing her.   I'm glad you brought it up first, so she knows you don't mind."

 

“So, it’s your father you’re upset about?”  He could have guessed as much, but he wanted to get it out in the open, and that meant from Hutch himself.  Honestly, sometimes getting anything out of the blond blintz was as hard as pulling teeth.

 

“Yeah.  I knew he wasn’t very happy with me, but I didn’t think he’d go this far.”  Hutch stared unhappily up at the ceiling.

 

“Forget it, and just enjoy having your mother visit,” Starsky advised.  “Your Dad’ll come around eventually.  It’s not like he’s disowned you; he just doesn’t want to have anything to do with me.”  He put his arm around Hutch and gently pushed him down onto the bed.  “You’re worrying too much again. But I know just the way to take your mind off things.”

 

Hutch smiled weakly.  “I dunnow, Starsk, I don’t think I’m quite in the mood…”  He broke off with a gasp, as Starsky started nibbling on his neck.

 

“No?  I think I can get you in the mood,” Starsky murmured huskily.  He captured Hutch’s mouth with his, and swung himself onto the bed, straddling him.  He snaked one arm around Hutch’s neck, and slid the other hand up under his shirt, while he gently but firmly pressed their groins together, circling in a movement he knew drove Hutch into a frenzy.  It didn’t take long before Hutch was responding enthusiastically, all thoughts of protest, or of not being in the mood, driven from his mind.

 

Which was exactly what Starsky had wanted.  It was never a good idea to let Hutch brood over his problems, real or imagined.  This was a much better way of dealing with it.  Not to mention being more fun for Starsky. He reached down to Hutch’s crotch, feeling the swelling hardness there. 

 

“Let’s get a few of these clothes off,” he whispered into Hutch’s ear, punctuating his words with a swipe of his tongue.  Hutch writhed and moaned as Starsky pulled his shirt up and off, then reached down for the fastening of his pants.

 

It didn't take long before they were both naked.  Much later, when they were both happily sated, Hutch  fell asleep, pillowed cozily on Starsky’s chest.  Starsky drowsily basked in the afterglow and stroked Hutch’s hair.  

 

He felt bad about causing problems in Hutch’s family, but realistically there was nothing that could be done about it.  At least his mother and sister were taking the new situation well, and Starsky did have hopes that Mr. Hutchinson would come around in time.  After all, Hutch was his only son.  He couldn’t imagine a father totally rejecting his son, no matter what!  Comforted by that thought, he finally drifted off to sleep.

 

***

 

The month passed quickly, and soon it was time for Mrs. Hutchinson’s visit.  Hutch arranged to pick her up at the airport Tuesday evening, and Starsky was waiting at their apartment when he brought her back.

 

Like her son, she was blond and blue-eyed, but short and fluttery, and she reminded Starsky of a little bird.  She greeted Starsky with a peck on his cheek.

 

"David, dear, you're looking well," she chirruped as Hutch took her things to the spare room.

 

“Thanks, Mrs. H.” Starsky said, smiling.

 

She looked around the apartment.  “You two have made yourselves a nice place here,” she said in approval. 

 

“I’m glad you like it, Mom,” Hutch said, coming back into the room.

 

Mrs. Hutchinson settled on the couch in front of the Christmas tree.  “David, I have a favor to ask you,” she said.  “Could you take me shopping somewhere tomorrow?”

 

“Oh, I can do that,” Hutch put in.

 

She shook her head.  “No, dear, I want David to drive me.  It’s Christmas, after all, and I still need to get some surprises for you.”

 

Starsky laughed.  “A woman after my own heart, Mrs. H.  Sure, I’ll be happy ta’ take you wherever you want to go.”

 

She patted his hand.  “Thank you, dear.  I’ll be looking forward to it.  Now, about cooking for Christmas dinner.”

 

“Mom, I thought we discussed that.  You don’t have to do anything, you’re our guest.”

 

“I know dear, and I’m not trying to take over.  But when we were making plans with your sister, we agreed that I’d help her out with some of the things, and it only seems fair to do the same for you.”

 

They ended up agreeing that she would do the vegetables, and bake some pies, and grocery shopping was added onto the “to do” list for the next day as well.

 

The evening passed pleasantly, until eventually Mrs. Hutchinson said she was tired, and retired to her bedroom.

 

“I like your mother,” Starsky told Hutch as they were getting ready for bed themselves.  “She’s sweet.”

 

“Yeah,” Hutch agreed.  “I’ve never had problems with Mom.  It’s just that sometimes she’s too sweet and gentle.  She can’t stand up to Dad, and he’s always overpowered her.”

 

“Well, she stood up to him this time,” Starsky pointed out.   “She’s here, after all.”

 

“You’re right.”  He paused, then said thoughtfully, “You know, it’s the first time she’s ever done anything like that, as far as I can remember.  She doesn’t travel without Dad, she’s never stayed in a hotel alone that I know of…”

 

“I guess she really wanted to see you a lot.”

 

“I guess she must have.”  He looked surprised at that thought.

 

“She loves you, you big blond idiot.  Of course she wants to see you!”  Starsky could never understand why Hutch didn’t see how much people cared about him.  Though that very blindness to his own lovability was part of what Starsky loved so much about him.

 

And a big turn-on, too. “So, do you want to…?” he murmured huskily, running a hand down the back of Hutch’s pants and squeezing the firm curve of his ass.

 

“No!” Hutch said firmly.  “Not with my mother in the house!”

 

“Aw, you’re no fun,” Starsky grumbled, but he backed off.  Truthfully, the thought of Mrs. Hutchinson possibly overhearing them was a little deflating. She just looked so innocent and unworldly.  Not like his own mother, who was much earthier.  Though, now that he thought of it, Starsky had found himself uninterested in initiating anything when they had been staying in her apartment, too.  Maybe it was just having your mother around, he mused as he drifted off to sleep.

 

***

 

The next morning after breakfast Starsky took Mrs. Hutchinson out shopping.  He found it surprisingly enjoyable.  She chattered to him all through the trip, and he found that she was an easy person to talk to.  It was obvious where Hutch had gotten a lot of his charm.

 

They went to a department store, where she firmly but politely pushed her way through the crowds to pick out a warm woolly sweater for Hutch, and then they looked through the store for a few other small items.  Eventually she declared herself finished, and Starsky drove her to their next stop, the grocery store. 

 

On the way, he started wondering why she couldn’t just have bought the sweater in Duluth.  Of course, she would have had to carry it on the plane, but one sweater and the few small objects she’d gotten weren’t much extra to add.  It seemed a little odd.

 

“I guess you’re wondering why I actually had you take me out,” Mrs. Hutchinson broke into his thoughts, just as though she’d heard them.

 

“Well, yeah, kinda’.”

 

“To be honest, I wanted some time alone with you, just to get to know you a little.  I mean, after all, you’re going to be like my…  my…  well, son-in-law, I guess…” She actually blushed a little as she said it.  “So it just seemed I should spend some time with you.”

 

"Oh."  Starsky wasn't quite sure what to say to that.  “Thanks, Mrs. H. Did I make the grade?"

 

Mrs. Hutchinson blushed even redder, but when he spoke, her voice was firm.  "Oh yes, dear.  I suppose it's obvious that this isn't anything I ever foresaw or wanted for Ken, but even last night I could see that you're a better match for him than any of his girl-friends."  She sighed.  "Much better than poor Vanessa ever was."

 

“I never did see what he saw in her.”  Starsky thought about that a moment.  “Well, aside from the obvious, I guess.” Vanessa certainly had known how to work the sex appeal, he had to admit. 

 

“Yes, she was a very lovely girl to look at,” Mrs. Hutchinson agreed. “And his father was very in favor of the match, you know.  I think in part poor Ken saw it as a way of gaining his approval.”  She shook her head sadly.  “I was never so certain about it, though.  She was such a cold person.  Why, David, I feel I know you better after this one day than I knew Vanessa after the whole time they were married!”

 

“Well, then, Mrs. H., does that mean I have your blessing to marry your son?” Starsky asked, only half joking.  If he’d really won over Hutch’s mother, that was half the battle.

 

“Why yes, I guess it does,” Mrs. Hutchinson laughed, sounding surprised at herself.  She smiled.  “And you can stop calling me Mrs. H.  That sounds so silly.  You can call me Caroline, if you want.  Or even Mom.”

 

“How about ‘Mom Hutchinson’?” Starsky asked.  That sounded like something a son-in-law would say.

 

“Why, that’s very nice dear.”  She actually looked happy about it.  Starsky noticed for the first time she smiled enough to show that she had dimples.

 

"It's a pity your husband doesn't feel the same way," Starsky couldn't help adding.

 

Her face dropped, and pain darkened her eyes.  "I know," she said softly.  "I'll do my best to bring him around.  I feel so bad about leaving him alone this Christmas.  But he's so stubborn, and I guess this is a hard thing for a man to accept about his son."

 

She looked so sad that Starsky felt guilty bringing it up.  "I'm sure that you'll bring him around," he said cheerfully. 

 

"Well, I hope so, dear.  Despite everything, he really does love Ken, you know.  I hate seeing them estranged."

 

Starsky patted her hand.  "It'll all work out," he said comfortingly.  And since they had just reached the grocery store, he added, "And now that we have that settled, we have food shopping to do.”

 

***

 

The evening was spent getting ready for Christmas.  After dinner, Mrs. Hutchinson shooed both men out of the kitchen and moved in to bake her pies.  She’d planned on pumpkin, apple and mince. 

 

Starsky had already done all his present wrapping, but he helped Hutch take care of a few things for his mother that he still had left.  He told Hutch about their conversation as they wrapped.

 

“So I guess I’m part of the family now, at least as far as your ma’s concerned,” he concluded.

 

“I wish my father would see it that way,” Hutch said sadly.

 

Starsky made a rude noise.  “What do you care?” he asked.  He was getting more than a little tired of both of the Hutchinson's agonizing over Mr. Hutchinson's intolerance.

 

Hutch looked surprised.  "Well, he is my father..." he started, but Starsky cut him off.

 

"Look, Babe, so he's your father.  Big deal.  If he can't deal with the way you are, that's his problem.  I happen to think you're a pretty great person just the way you are.  So do your friends, and so does your mother.  So cut it out already yet, shut up, and just enjoy Christmas.  The old bastard'll come around when he realizes he's all alone, you'll see."

 

"You think so, huh?  I don't know, like Mom said, he's stubborn."

 

"I'll bet you.  In fact, let's make that official.  When he comes around, you owe me..." he stopped to think it over.  A crafty smile came over his face, and he leaned closer, to avoid being heard by Hutch's mother.  "You owe me one time of anything I ask for," he whispered, punctuating it with a wink and a leer so there could be no mistake about what he meant.

 

Hutch blushed.  "You mean...?"

 

"Once, anywhere, anything, any time.  You on?" 

 

Hutch swallowed. "I don't know, Starsky, you can come up with some pretty wild ideas.  Could be dangerous."  Still, a small smile had lightened up his face.

 

"Yeah, but you think that I'm wrong, so what does it matter?  I won't be able to collect, anyway.  On the other hand, when you find I'm right..." he trailed off, leaving all the possibilities open to Hutch's imagination.

 

"You know, Starsky, I should take you up on that.  Just so you'll learn you aren't always right about everything." 

 

"You sure it's not because you're thinking about what I might do to you...  anywhere, anytime?"

 

"Like when you wanted to try it in the back of the Torino in the parking lot of the stadium?  Or the broom closet in city hall?  That kind of idea?  No thank you."

 

"Hey, you would have loved both of 'em, if you'd given 'em a try!"

 

"Either one could have gotten us arrested!"  Hutch waggled an emphatic finger at Starsky.

 

“Aw, there was no chance we’d be caught.  I was being careful.” Starsky shrugged.  "And I’m thinking of something even better now.  But you'll never know, because you won't take the bet."

 

"I'll never know because even if we make the bet, he'll never come around and you'll never be able to collect," Hutch muttered darkly.

 

Starsky shrugged again.  "Then you have nothing to lose.  But if I’m right..."  He grinned.  “Think it over…”

 

"Oh all right.  If it's the only way to get you to shut up, I'll take the bet.  If my father ever relents about seeing us together, you get to choose one time, anywhere, any thing, any place.  Happy?"

 

"Yeah, and so will you be, schweetheart." He chuckled lasciviously.  "When you least expect it...  expect it!"  He pushed Hutch down on the couch for a kiss, feeling Hutch's initial resistance thawing, and his response rising...

 

"Oh!"  There was a small noise from the living room doorway.

 

Starsky found himself being pushed away from Hutch, and rolling over onto the floor.

 

Mrs. Hutchinson was standing in the doorway, blushing.

 

"Oh Mrs. H., I mean Mom Hutchinson, sorry!" 

 

"No, no, that's all right, dear," she said faintly.

 

"Oh Mom, we were just, er, just..." Hutch was blushing too, as deeply as his mother.

 

"No, no need to explain, Ken.  I was just coming out to say that the pies are in baking and ask if you wanted any of the eggnog."  She managed a small smile.

 

Starsky jumped up.  "We'd love some.  But you sit down, and I'll get it."  He hurried off to the kitchen, and the awkward moment passed.

 

***

 

Christmas dawned bright and clear.  Starsky bounced out of bed early, eager to open his presents.  Hutch followed him, grumbling.

 

Early as it was, they found Mrs. Hutchinson already up, and making breakfast.  “Since dinner won’t be ready until later, we should all start with something first,” she said sternly.  “Presents can wait until after.”

 

Meekly the two men went and waited.  It was midmorning before they finally got to the presents, and Starsky tore into the pile, Hutch and his mother being more decorous and taking their time. 

 

Eventually they were done.  Mrs. Hutchinson and Hutch sat back sipping coffee, watching as Starsky added his new train car to the set that ran around the base of the Christmas tree.  He had just gotten it running when the phone rang.

 

Hutch got to it first.  “Hello?”  An odd look came over his face.  “Mom, it’s for you,” he said shortly, and passed it over to his mother.

 

She took it from him.  “Hello?  Oh, hello, dear. Merry Christmas!”

 

“It’s my father,” Hutch explained to Starsky.

 

Starsky inwardly crossed his fingers.

 

“Yes dear, we’re having a lovely time.  We all miss you.  Did you open the presents I left for you?  Oh good, I’m glad you liked them.”  There was a long pause as she listened to him.  “Yes, he’s here.  Well, if you want to...  All right, dear, I’ll see.”

 

She put her hand over the phone.  “Ken, dear, your father wants to talk to you. Now be nice, and listen to what he has to say, please?”  Her face had such a hopeful look that it would have melted an iceberg, Starsky thought.

 

Hutch sighed.  “All right Mom.”  He took the phone she handed him.  “Hi, Dad. What is it?”  He listened for a few moments.  “Well, that was your own decision,” he said coldly.  He listened again. Then his eyebrows went up in surprise.  “Are you sure that’s not the Christmas brandy talking, Dad?” he asked bitterly.  There was another long pause.

 

Starsky took a look at Mrs. Hutchinson.  She was twisting her hands anxiously in her lap. 

 

“Do you really mean that?” Hutch said, pulling Starsky’s attention back to him.  He had an expression of utter amazement on his face.  “Well, then, if you really do...  it would have to be in the spring some time.  When we could both get vacation again.  Well, OK, then, we’ll talk about it later, and make arrangements.  Yeah, OK, I’ll give you back to her.”  There was another pause, then, quietly he said, “Yeah, Dad, I love you too.”  He handed the phone wordlessly to his mother, and stared blankly ahead for a few seconds. 

 

Starsky kicked him to get his attention.  “Hey, Blondie, remember me?  What’s going on?”

 

“That was my father...”

 

“No kidding, I think I figured that out.”

 

“He... he said he misses me and Mom, and he’s sorry that we weren’t there for Christmas, and that he wants to see me, and since I won’t come to see him without you, we should both come up for a visit some time in the spring.” 

 

“Hey, that’s great!”  Starsky said ebulliently.  “I told you he’d come around!” 

 

“Yeah, yeah, you did.”  Hutch seemed to be in shock.  “Not that he isn’t still unhappy about our relationship, but at least he’s willing to meet you.”

 

“And I will win him over with my patented parent charming skills,” Starsky said.

 

“Well good-bye, then dear, and I’ll be coming home tomorrow like we planned.  Yes, I’d love to have you meet me at the airport.  All right, I’ll see you then.  Good-bye!” 

 

Mrs. Hutchinson hung up the phone.  “Well, that was just lovely,” she said.  Then she looked at the clock.  “Oh my, look at the time, I have to go check the bean casserole.”  She hurried off into the kitchen, her eyes suspiciously bright.  Starsky suspected she wanted some time alone to get her emotions under control.  But that was all right, it gave him a moment alone with Hutch.

 

“And Babe, you know what this means, don’t you?” he whispered, sidling up to Hutch on the couch.

 

“What?” Hutch asked uneasily.

 

“It means I win our bet.  So from now on, be ready.  ‘Cause one day I’ll collect.  And that means...  one day, somewhere…  when you least expect it, expect it!” 


End file.
